Strike like Karma
Lyrics written by guitarist, Damon Tattersfield: (disclaimer, the lyrics in the first performance are different, and scroll past the lyrics to find background info and performance footage).'''''' Verse 1: For so long, I thought things would change. Thought that someone would come save the day. But I was wrong, each day turned over like a page, but there were no words at all, and so life just went and aged. Who knows, that we could die today? So live every day, like it's your last. That's what they say.But instead, we’re the ones we seek, we’re the change. We are the heroes that save the day. Pre chorus: So take a stand. And take my hand. Cause now's the time. To move and strike. So get ready. To take it all back. The journey will be unsteady. Be the first to attack Chorus: Have no mercy. Mercy for yourself. Strike like karma. Bite like hell. Whatever you do. Karma will be out to stop you. Whatever you say, Karma will hunt you until your last day By doing good . Karma will repay. What you save is a deed to praise. Karma's not your problem. That could be you. So change yourself and change the world around you. Verse 2: We are the new generation. We won't stop singing, never stop playing. If you want to take a stand and fight for what you believe. Then follow me, and start to lead your army. Whoever you saved, is a life you have gave. However you help, is what will build you. Whoever you kill, the world will smite you. However you destroy, people will be there to fight you Pre Chorus: So brush yourself down. And leave that frown upside down. Don't turn a blind eye. Because like karma, you'll strike. Kill a man. Justice will hunt you. Save a man. He'll always be by you. Chorus. Verse 3: Never stop fighting. Never stop trying. Always try your hardest. And always be rising. When times get rough. And you think that's the end. If you fall down, get up and try again. Never stop fighting and never lose hope. Don't waste your time hiding and feeling broke. Cause the only person that's going to make you fly, is yourself, So wake up and strike Like Karma (x3) (there is an outro written but will not be revealed here.)'''''' Background information: The song is about how karma is real in the world, not in the sense that there's a magic force (not saying that isn't real for people that believe in it) but that if you work hard, life will work easy for you, and vice versa. It also stems from how if you hurt someone or damage someone people will be out to get you. It's also about how you need to work hard, be inspired, not give up and take control of your life and take action for what you believe in. The idea of real karma is what inspired the song. The third verse you see here was not performed in the clip below. Footage of performances: 1. Petersham bowling club. =